My Love
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Vince McMahon's youngest daughter, Savannah, breaks up with long time boyfriend John Cena, and after awhile starts dating Cody Rhodes. Will she find happiness, or come to regret her decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter of my newest story, My Love. The idea has been cooking in my head for awhile, and it took second place on my poll that I had on my profile page. I hope you guys like, and as always, please read and review! **

March 2007

To everyone around her, Savannah McMahon had everything going for her. She was the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon, and one of the head writers of the creative team, mainly focusing on the RAW show. She also had the equal beauty of her older sister, Stephanie, and had what seemed like the perfect relationship with John Cena.

She and John have been going out for the past year. When Savannah and John first started dating, he treated her like a princess, that is when they saw each other. For a good six months, John has been busy doing promotional work, doing everything from television shows to interviews and the big one was when his movie, The Marine, opened up last year. Savannah was absolutely thrilled that he was having such success, but she plain missed him. She would travel with him on Friday, go to the house shows over the weekend and doing some of her major work on Monday. So, on Tuesday, she would go home and continue working from home and continue the routine of meeting him on Friday. It would be a miracle if he would be home with her the whole three days.

It was a couple weeks before Wrestlemania, and she was waiting patiently outside her dad's office area. He, John and Shawn Michaels were in a meeting discussing their match for the evening, and as always, Savannah was waiting patiently. She soon started wondering around and ran into John's friend, Randy Orton.

"Hey Savannah, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you doing?", she asked trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm good. Where is that boyfriend of yours? We were supposed to train for a bit before the show started."

"He, my dad and Shawn are in a meeting. Besides, take a number if you were waiting for him. I was here first.", she said smiling.

"Gotcha. Hey if you see him, tell him I am just going to head to the gym. I need to go call Sam, too."

"Alright I will give him the message."

"Thanks, I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye", she said waving to him. Once again taking a walk, she found herself in front of the locker room of her brother-in-law, Paul, or Triple H.

"Paul, are you decent?", she asked peeking her head through the door.

"Yes, come on in", he told her smiling. "What's up?"

"Have you seen your wife?"

"I am right here," Stephanie said as Savannah turned around. "How's it going sis?"

"Are you busy? Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, lets go to my office area. Paul, I will talk to you later," Stephanie said winking at him with a smirk on her face.

Savannah followed her sister around the corner, and soon were sitting across from each other.

"Savannah, what's on your mind?"

"Steph, how do you and Paul make things work with both of you traveling?"

"Well, communication is big. We are always on the phone with each other if we are apart, and take time out each day to spend time together with Aurora. We don't talk about work or anything that has to do with work. We talk about our family or our relationship. Why, are you and John having problems?"

"He would probably tell you no, but I am thinking yes."

"Savannah, what's going on?"

"I just miss John. I know that I see him like 4 days out of the week, but even when we are together, he is doing promotional work or doing interviews. I am starting to think about marriage and kids one day, and I just don't think he would go for that anytime soon. Don't get me wrong, I am so glad that John is doing what he loves and is popular, but I guess I feel left out."

"Savannah, its not going to be easy dating any wrestler, you know that right? John is just a little busier than others."

"I do realize that, but I am also looking for someone who can leave his job at work and come home to a little bit of a home life. What do I do?", Savannah asked as she put her head in her hands.

"I can't tell you what to do. You and John have to decide what is best for your relationship. You guys have to figure that one together."

"Ok...thanks for the talk Steph. What would I do without you?", she asked giving her sister a hug.

"You would still be confused.", she replied smiling.

"Ha-ha. I am going to go find John."

Savannah then walked out of her sister's office, first going into the bathroom to make sure there wasn't any evidence of her crying. Once looking respectable, she ventured out into the hall again, and soon ran into John. Once he noticed her coming closer, a big smile grew on his face.

"There's my girl!", he exclaimed as he took Savannah in his arms for a big bear hug.

"Hi!"

"Listen, how about after my match we go back to the hotel, and just chill out. We can order take out, or a movie, or whatever. Its your choice," he said as they both entered his locker room.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said nervously.

John could tell something was wrong, and couldn't figure out why she was acting nervous. "Savannah, is something wrong?"

Savannah then took a long deep breath. "John, we need to talk…."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, lets talk," John replied as he shut the door to the locker room. The expression on her face told him one or two things: she was either pregnant or going to tell him some bad news.

Savannah continued to stay quiet as she took a seat on a folding chair. "Savannah, what's up?"

Savannah took another deep breath and started. "John, I think we need to see other people."

John was absolutely stunned. "WHAT?"

"I am so sorry," she replied as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Why are you saying we need to see other people? Did I do something wrong?"

"No absolutely not. I have just felt like we have grown apart over the last several months. I mean, when I am home during the week I don't even get to see you and spend time with you. You know you might be somewhere doing promotional work or on a television show, or whatever."

"So…your mad because I am not home to be with you."

"No, I am not saying that at all. I am so thrilled for you that you are a popular character on the show and wanted for those interviews. It just feels like after the show on Monday, I am ready to go home and work from there. I am lucky if I see you at least one day during the week. You know I am starting to want marriage and maybe children someday, and I just don't think that is in your cards right now."

"I never said that marriage and kids weren't in the cards."

"I know and I know that we haven't talked about that part of our relationship. I just feel like this is best."

John was just absolutely stunned. "Is there another guy?"

"No there isn't. I have never cheated on you."

"So, I guess that's it then. I can't say anything to change your mind?"

"No, my mind is mind up. I think this is best. Maybe later on down the road we can try again."

"Can I at least have a hug?"

"Yeah," Savannah said as she moved toward John. She leaned into him, and they just stood in the middle of the locker room, not letting go of each other. "Savannah, I still love you."

"I love you too.", she said. Savannah then kissed John's cheek and headed out the door. _Oh my God, I can't believe I did that!_, Savannah thought as she headed of the room. Already, she felt more free and felt somewhat better.

Once she was heading out the door to her hotel room, she ran into Randy Orton again.

"Hey Savannah, you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I am taking an early night," she said hoping he wouldn't figure out that she had been crying.

"You aren't going to watch John's match?"

"No. I will go ahead and tell you the truth…I broke up with John just now."

Randy had a stunned look on his face. "Are you serious? What happened?"

"In my opinion we just grew apart. With him not being home a lot, I felt like we grew apart and I think its best that we went our separate ways."

"Well, that's a shame," Randy said as he gave Savannah a quick hug. "I always thought you guys would get married and have a baby. He really did love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know," she replied breaking the hug. "Well, I am going to get going. See you around Randy."

"Bye."

"Yes, this is for the best", Savannah said aloud. John could go on, and not have to worry about her at home. She could go home, do her work at home, and go to work, no questions asked. They would each meet the person they are meant for, and that would be that. Little did she know of what things would come later on…


	3. Chapter 3

_**7 months later- October 2007**_

It had been 7 months since Savannah and John had broken up. At first, she was re-thinking the breakup, but slowly but surely came to the conclusion that the breakup was indeed for the best.

It was a quiet Monday afternoon, and not a lot of the superstars had arrived to the arena yet. That was exactly how Savannah liked it. She did her work best when the backstage area was quiet. She was working on her laptop in the catering area, and didn't notice that another person had walked in.

"Um…hi Savannah."

Savannah then looked up from her computer, and was staring into the eyes of the very handsome Cody Runnels. His beautiful eyes could light up a room, and his smile was contagious.

"Hi Cody, how are you?"

"Good…mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead," she said ushering him to sit down.

"How is writing for RAW going?"

"Pretty good. I am actually working on your storyline with Hardcore Holly right now."

"Really," he asked intrigued. "Anything I can know yet?"

"Not yet!", she said smiling. Savannah then looked at her watch. It was only 1:30 pm, and superstars aren't usually expected in the arena until 3 or 4 hours till the show time.

"Cody, its only 1:30. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, my dad was my ride and he had some work to do, so I decided to tag along. Besides, there was a certain person I was hoping to run into."

"Who is that?", Savannah asked curiously.

"To be honest….it was you.", he said shyly.

"Really?", Savannah asked blushing. She really hadn't dated anyone since she and John broke up, and maybe it was about time she did.

"Yeah. To be honest, I have had a crush on you for awhile…and was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

Savannah blushed and thought about it for a second. Cody was a sweet guy, and handsome and very hilarious. "Sure," she finally answered. "I think a date sounds fun."

"Great. How about we grab dinner after the show?", Cody asked excitedly.

"Yeah that sounds great. I will meet you in your locker room after your match."

"Ok, I will see you then. Well, I better go see what my dad is doing. Bye!", he said as he walked away.

"Bye!", she waved smiling.

Savannah then closed her computer and took off to find her sister. Having an idea of where she was, she headed straight for Triple H's locker room.

"Paul, are you in there yet?", she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

"Is Stephanie in here?"

"Yes I am right here," she said coming out of the restroom.

"Come with me! I need a girl talk!", Savannah squealed as she literally pulled on her sister's arm.

"Ok, what's up?", Stephanie asked. "I think you pulled my arm out of the socket."

"Ha-ha. I just wanted to let you know that your little sister is back on the dating scene."

"Really, that is great! So who is the lucky guy?"

"Cody Runnels. He approached me in catering and asked me out, and I said yes."

"Well, I am happy for you," Stephanie said giving her sister a hug. "Do you think you will go through the same things as you did when you dated John?"

"No I don't think so. When we got done with a RAW show, he goes to a TV show or wherever, while Cody goes home for those three days we are off. If we get serious, I can go to his house for those days and he can come to mine the following week, but like I said, we have to get serious first."

"Well, just take things slow. Don't go to fast."

"I will remember that," Savannah said smirking. "By the way…how is Aurora? I haven't seen her around lately."

"Paul's mom has her, mainly because she has a cold/flu. We are picking her up tonight."

"Awww, my poor niece! By the way, Steph, she needs a little brother or sister."

"Well, Paul and I are working on that.," she said smiling.

"Seriously?", Savannah asked excitedly. "I was just playing around."

"Well, Paul and I were talking, and we decided to start trying again."

"That is cool. Good for you guys! Well, I am going to get ready for my date. Wish me luck!", Savannah said as she walked off.

"Good luck!"

About another hour later, Cody walked out of his dressing room, and found Savannah waiting for him, and instantly smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." She was just amazed how a simple black t-shirt and jeans could look so good on one person.

"Are you ready?", he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Sure," she replied as she took the arm.

Cody and Savannah then walked out of the arena, toward Cody's rental car. _This could be the start of something great!_, Savannah thought as Cody started the car. Tonight, she was just going to let loose and have fun. After all this time, she deserved it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the story so far! I really appreciate them!**

January 2008

It has been three months since Cody and Savannah went on their first date, and they have been inseparable ever since. Savannah thought that Cody was funny, smart, caring, and of course handsome. It also helped their relationship that they were able to travel together, and be able to see each other some of the days they had off.

It was the night of the Royal Rumble, and Savannah was in a quiet spot of the arena working on RAW's stories as well as Smackdown. The past three months have been good to Cody and Savannah. She was still writing for Raw, and was promoted to head writer of Smackdown. Cody was one half of the tag team champions, along with Hardcore Holly, and he was participating in his first Rumble match tonight. Savannah started daydreaming about some of the many wonderful times she and Cody spent together. Their first date at a hamburger stand, the first time he told her he loved her and this past Christmas, where Cody gave Savannah a beautiful gold locket. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard knocking on the door.

"Come on in."

"Hey baby!," Cody said he entered the room.

"What can I do for you?", she asked smiling, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I decided to come to the arena early, and say hi to you before I go train with my dad."

"Aww, that is nice," she said as pulled Cody down for a kiss. Cody deepened the kiss, and soon they were both heavily making out on the couch.

"Wow, now that is a hello!"

Cody giggled. "Only for you baby," he said naughtily. "I hate to go so soon, but my dad is waiting for me."

"Alright, I should get back to work anyway. Dinner tonight after the show?"

"Absolutely, beautiful," Cody said as he leaned down for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cody. Call me later?"

"You bet, see you later."

Savannah watched her boyfriend walk out the door, and walked back to the laptop that was waiting for her. She started daydreaming again, but not about Cody, but about John.

_Flashback_

_It was June 2006. John had surprised Jenna with a trip to Florida. John looked over at his girlfriend, who was tanning, and had her eyes closed. He crawled over to be closer to her, and started kissing her lips, cheek and down her neckline._

"_Hmmm…that feels nice," she said finally opening her eyes._

"_I couldn't resist. I saw a beautiful girl in front of me," John said smiling._

_Savannah smiled back at him. She then sat up, and kissed him again. With every second, the kissing began to get heated, and soon Savannah reluctantly stopped. _

"_Why did you do that?", John asked sad._

"_It would be indecent exposure if we continued…besides I want to go swimming," she said standing up._

"_Race you to the ocean?"_

"_Your on. What does the loser have to do?", Savannah asked._

_John thought for a moment. "The loser has to do anything the winner wants tonight."_

"_Deal. On three. 1...2...3!"_

_Savannah and John soon started down the beach and ran into the water. They were both laughing as they both made it to the water at the same time. John then pulled Savannah into a hug, and the two just stood there, not letting go._

"_I love you, Savannah."_

"_I love you too, John. _

_End Flashback_

Savannah smiled at the memory. That was the first time that John told her he loved her. Her thoughts were interrupted again as she heard another knock on her door.

"Come in."

Savannah didn't expect to see the figure coming in, and she looked a little shocked. There standing before her was John, who looked a little nervous himself.

"Hi Savannah."

"Hi John, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Good. What can I do for you?"

"Well, since I am making my return tonight, I didn't have a script for the coming weeks on RAW, and your sister told me to come and see you."

"Oh ok. Just a minute, let me grab one for you.", Savannah said as she went to the pile of papers on her desk. Within a couple of minutes, she found what she was looking for, and handed the pile of papers back to John.

"There you go."

"Thanks," he said as he started walking toward the door. "Savannah, can I tell you something?"

"Umm, sure I guess."

"I miss you."

Savannah was shocked. She and John had been broken up for close to a year, and didn't realize he still had feelings for her.

"Now, before you say anything, I'm not trying to break up you and Cody. That isn't my style. I just want to let you know that I was a fool for letting you go, and should have went after you the night we broke up. I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I still love you."

Savannah was silent for a minute, trying to soak up all the information John just told her. "John, I will always love you. You were my first real, true love, and you will always have a special place in my heart."

"I can feel a but coming on," John said a little sad.

"I'm with Cody now, and he makes happy. I'm sorry, but there isn't an us anymore."

John was quiet for a minute, as he looked at the ground in defeat. "All that matters to me is that you are happy…and like I said, I'm not going to try and break you and Cody up. Well, I guess I should be going then. Bye."

"Bye," Savannah whispered as she watched John walk out the door. If she was truly over John, and not feel anything anymore, why was she sad that he left? Why was she still daydreaming about him?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the recent chapter. As you can probably tell, Savannah is now having mixed feelings: should she stay with Cody or go back to John? I'm going to put up a poll within the day on my profile page. Please go vote, and help me decide!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of, My Love. My poll is up on my profile page, and feel free to vote and help me choose who you want Savannah to end up with-John or Cody?**

_Flashback_

_It was March of 2006, and John and Savannah were on their first date at a miniature golf course in Boston. The two were having fun hitting their golf balls, and really weren't even keeping score._

"_Ok, I have an idea," John said as they approached the 9__th__ hole._

"_What's that?", Savannah asked suspiciously._

"_Whoever gets their ball closest to the hole has to hear a secret from the other person."_

"_Ok, that sounds like a deal! You are going down John!", Savannah said laughing._

_The two took turns hitting their balls, and ultimately Savannah hit her ball in the hole first. She then turned to John with a smirk on her face. "Ok, Mr. Cena, you have to tell me a secret."_

_John then stopped off the putting green so they were out of the way for anyone who was behind them. He then took her hand, and took a deep breath._

"_My secret is…I want you to be my girlfriend."_

"_Really?", she asked hopeful._

"_Yeah. I have liked you for awhile, and I was ecstatic when you agreed to go out with me. I like you and no one else."_

"_I like you too, John. I like you a lot."_

"_So…", John said hopeful._

_Savannah then looped her arms around John's neck, and stood on her tip toes for a soft, quick kiss. "Yes, John. My answer is yes."_

_End Flashback_

Savannah sat straight up in bed, as she was having a dream about her and John's first date. She then looked to her right, and noticed Cody was still sound asleep, thank goodness. She then tiptoed out of bed, and went downstairs to get a glass of water. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Savannah, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Did I wake you?"

"I rolled over to pull you closer to me, and noticed you were gone.", he said as he walked closer to Savannah.

She smiled back at him. "I just had a weird dream, and it kind of scared me."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm ok." Savannah then wrapped her arms around Cody's fit body, hugging him close. "Besides, I want to go back to bed, with my boyfriend, whom I love!" Cody smiled back at her, picking her up bridal style, and carried her back to the bedroom. She was bound and determined to remind herself how much she cares for Cody, and how she and John were over.

Later on in the morning, Savannah was on the phone with her sister, trying to make sense of her dreams.

"Stephanie, what do you think this all means?"

"Do you want my honest to god opinion?"

"Yes of course."

"I think it means you still have feelings for him, and you are remembering all the good times you had with him."

"What about Cody?"

"You will just have to decide what you want. Remember, if you decide on John, you better think quickly because he may be dating someone else."

"That is true….ok thanks for the advice Steph!"

"No problem. I will talk with you soon!"

"Alright, give hugs and kisses to Aurora."

"I will. See you later, bye."

"Bye!"

Savannah hung up her cell phone and sat back on her couch. Why was she having these dreams about John again? Was it because he told her he still had feelings for her? Savannah didn't know what was going on, but she had to figure it out. She then started thinking about how they used to curl up on the couch together and watch a baseball game, or how he would call her for no reason at all. Savannah then realized something....she did still love John. She always did, and never stopped. Now the big question was...does she stay with Cody or does she tell John the truth and go back to him?


	6. Chapter 6

_June 2008_

It was a couple of days before the Night of Champions pay-per-view. It had been several months since her dreams started, and Savannah was still having them. In fact, she had been in her office area, taking a cat nap when she had another dream.

_Flashback_

_Savannah and John were still on their Florida vacation, and it was the night John first told her he loved her. Once they got back into the hotel room, John leaned in for a long deep kiss. She deepened the kiss, as John picked her up and carefully placed her on the bed. He stopped kissing her for just a moment, as he looked her in the eyes._

"_Are you ready?", John asked. Savannah had to giggle, thinking John just sounded like her brother-in-law._

"_Yes, I have never been more ready."_

_End Flashback_

Savannah opened her eyes as she heard a knock on her door. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, and then told the person to come in.

"Hey baby," Cody said as he entered the room.

"Hi, you know that you don't have to knock on the door."

"Well, I didn't know if you had a meeting or something," he said as he sat down next to his girlfriend. "Did I wake you up?"

"I must have dozed off for a moment, but its ok." The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until Savannah started talking about the pay-per-view.

"Are you ready for your big push on Night of Champions?"

"Honey I have been ready for a long time.", he said smiling. He then stood up. "Speaking of that, I need to go talk to Ted for a few minutes, so I will see you later?"

"Sure," she said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Savannah was as confused as ever. When Cody was in her office the last few minutes, she really wished it was John. She missed how John would play with her hair or caress her cheek when they sat on the couch, and he would pull her in tight. With Cody, sure he would put his arm around her, but nothing like John ever did. Savannah then left her office, and looked for the one person who could help her. She turned another corner, and found Triple H's locker room, and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hi Paul," Savannah said as she peaked her head through the door.

"Hi. Stephanie isn't in here if you are looking for her."

"Actually I was wanting to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, take a seat," he said as he patted the chair next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Is John seeing anyone?"

Triple H looked shocked. "I thought you and Cody were together."

"We are. Its just…for the last several months, I keep having dreams about times John and I shared when we were together. Like I dreamt about our first date, the day he told me he loved me, the day we made love for the first time…"

"Savannah, are you wanting to get back together with John?"

"I don't know. I mean I love Cody, but it just isn't what I had with John. I miss those times."

"Well, all I know is that when you guys broke up last year, he was pretty hurt and devastated. I know that he still loves you."

Savannah smiled. "Yeah, when he came back at the Royal Rumble, he told me he still cared about me and still loved me, but wasn't going to try to break me and Cody up."

"Listen, Savannah, I can't tell you what to do. All I know is that when something happens in your relationship that you don't like, you can't run between Cody and John. It isn't fair to them."

"I know I know. Listen, thanks for the advice Paul," she said standing up and giving him a quick hug.

"Your welcome and you know that whatever decision you make, me and Steph are behind you."

"Thanks."

Awhile later, Triple H was on his way to the curtain, as his match was about to start. When he was about there, he ran into John.

"Hey man, what's up."

"Hey Paul, good luck with your match tonight."

"Thanks," he said as he started walking past John, but John stopped him.

"Can I ask you a quick question."

"Sure."

"How is Savannah doing?"

"She's good. I actually talked to her just a few minutes ago." The way John looked at him, Triple H could tell he still loved Savannah.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know its been over a year, and its probably pathetic, but yeah I still love her and still miss her."

Triple H smirked, remembering his conversation with Savannah a few minutes ago, and quickly patted John on the shoulder. "You never know, John, your wish may soon come true. Listen, I have my match next, so I will talk to you soon."

"Ok, thanks Paul." What was Paul talking about, my wish may be coming true? John didn't know what was quite going on, but he was soon going to find out.

Meanwhile, Savannah walked up to Cody's locker room and knocked on the door. After she heard him say come in, she nervously entered the room.

"Hi Savannah."

"Hi. Cody, can we talk?"

**A/N: What do you think Savannah wants to talk about? I am going to leave my poll up the rest of the day, and will update tomorrow with the results. Who do you want Savannah to be with: Cody or John? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter of My Love. I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter, and as always please read and review! J**

Savannah walked into Cody's dressing room nervously. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't want to hurt Cody in the process.

"What's up Savannah?"

"I have something I want to say, but I just don't know how to say it.", she said facing Cody.

"Just say it."

Savannah then took a deep breath, and started. "I think its time we see other people."

"Does this have to do with John?"

Savannah looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I have heard you talk a time or two to your sister, and every time you look at him during a match or something, I can tell in your eyes you miss him."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Cody," Savannah told him as tears started rolling down her face.

"I know, and I will even admit things just haven't been the same lately. I promise you no hard feelings."

Savannah then walked up to Cody, and instantly hugged him. "Thank you Cody."

"Your welcome. Just make sure John treats you right this time," Cody said as Savannah giggled.

Later on in the evening, John was heading out of the arena, when he ran into Randy.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey, you leaving?"

"Yeah, I had an early match, so there isn't any real reason for me to stay."

"Gotcha, hey by the way, did you hear what happened tonight?"

John shook his head no. "No, what?"

"Savannah and Cody broke up today."

"Really?", John asked almost sounding happy and surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know the reason, but if you want her back now is the time," he said as he walked off, leaving John by the exit door.

"If they did break up, I want her to tell me and come to me," he said aloud as he went out the exit door.

_**A few days later…**_

It was the night of the latest WWE pay-per-view, Night of Champions. John just had his match, and wasn't too happy he lost. He took off one of his elbow pads, and threw it across the room. He hadn't seen or talked to Savannah since Randy told him about her breakup, and prayed to God that he could fix things between them. He then heard a knock on the door.

"What?", he said.

He looked up as he saw Savannah pop her head in through the door. "Hi John."

"Hi.", he said standing up.

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, come on in."

Savannah came inside the locker room and sat down on the bench next to John. "Savannah, what's up?"

"Well," Savannah began nervously, "first I thought I would tell you that Cody and I broke up a few days ago."

John pretended to look shocked, although he already knew. "What happened?"

"We just grew apart over the last few months. Besides there is someone I would rather be with."

"Who is that?", John asked nervously.

"You," Savannah answered closing her eyes, afraid of his reaction.

"Me? According to what you told me last year, I can't make you happy either."

"Well, over the last several months, I have had dreams and flashbacks about happy moments in our relationships, like our first date or our trip to Florida, and I began to miss you terribly…even more than I did before."

John was silent as she went on. "Listen, I know what I said to you last year. I guess I was just jealous and maybe feeling left out that you were at these fabulous places, and I felt like I was left behind in the dust."

"No one ever said you couldn't come with me," John reminded her.

"I know, I know. I was just really hoping we could give this another try."

John looked Savannah in the eyes, and then again on the floor. "I know I have said in the past I missed you, and I still do, but I just don't know. When we broke up, I was devastated."

"Ok," Savannah said, standing up and holding back tears. "Listen, I am going to be at RAW tomorrow night filling in for Stephanie, so maybe we can talk then."

She then headed toward the door, with her hand on the knob. She then heard John call her name, and she immediately turned around.

John walked up to Savannah, placing his hand so softly on her cheek. He smiled as he leaned in for a long deep kiss. After a few moments, he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I was just thinking as you were about to leave that if you walk out that door right now, we may not get another chance."

Savannah smiled as she jumped into John's arms for a hug, as he pulled her in tighter. "John, I have missed you so much, you have no idea."

He then broke the hug, and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "I think I have some idea of how you feel," he whispered as he tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Savannah."

"I love you, John."

After about another 30 minutes, the reunited couple finally left John's locker room, and headed toward the next town where RAW was going to be held. They caught up the whole entire drive, not once breaking their hands the other was holding. John was a little sad when he pulled up to the hotel.

"Savannah, I have a question for you," John said after he checked the both of them in the hotel.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know that we have only been back together for like 5 or 6 hours, but would you stay with me tonight? Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go."

"Yes I will," she said smiling.

John smiled back at her, as he led the way into his room, where they would be fully reunited.


	8. Chapter 8

John woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Could his dream really have come true? Was he really back with Savannah, or was it just a great dream? His questions were soon answered as he noticed the figure in his arms stirring around. Savannah's eyes met John's, and he leaned down for a soft kiss.

"This doesn't seem real," John told Savannah as he snuggled closer to her.

"Well its real. It was real last night and its going to be real forever."

John smiled at Savannah, leaning down for another kiss. "Can I sound corny for a second?"

"Sure."

"It feels so good to have you back in my arms."

Savannah giggled. "Its good to be back in your arms. So…what's on the agenda for today?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Are you serious?" Savannah asked excitedly.

"Yep, the whole day is ours. Well, obviously until we have to get to the arena to tape RAW."

"So, we could stay in bed all day if we wanted to?"

"Yeah, I guess we could!", John said laughing.

Savannah then climbed on top of John, and began kissing him passionately. "Well, I do believe we have some catching up to do, and all day to do it," she said smiling.

A few hours later, the newly reunited couple walked into the arena hand in hand. The first person they ran into was Savannah's brother, Shane.

"Well, hey guys!"

"Hi Shane!" Savannah exclaimed giving her brother a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Stephanie. When did you guys get back together?"

"Last night," John said proudly with a smile. "Listen, Savannah, I need to go meet Randy to hit the gym for a little bit. I will talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok," Savannah said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shane, it was good to see you."

"You too, John," he said as he watched John walk off.

Shane then turned his attention back to Savannah. "I thought you were with Cody."

"I was. It wasn't working out between us, and John and I had a long talk and decided to give things another try."

"Well, I hope things work out for you guys. Whatever makes you happy!"

"Thank you Shane."

Savannah continued catching up with Shane, and later on made her way to John's locker room and try to get some work done. Another hour had past, and she still hadn't seen John back, which wasn't unusual. When John hit the gym, he made it a habit of staying there as long as possible. As she was roaming the halls, she ran into Randy.

"Randy!"

"Hey stranger," he replied with a quick hug. "I hear you are once again Cena's girl."

"You bet. Speaking of Cena, where is he?"

"Actually, I think he is looking for you. He was talking of a surprise he had in store for you."

"Really!"

"Yep."

"Well, now I really need to find him," she said smiling. "I will see you later."

"Ok, see you."

Savannah continued her search, and as she passed John's locker room door once more, she found herself being pulled into the room by a familiar arm. That familiar arm pulled her closer to him, for a long deep kiss.

"Hmmm…I'm glad I found you!"

"Why is that?" John whispered as he continued the deep kiss.

"I don't know, just because I am glad."

"Listen," John started as he broke the mini make out session, "I have a surprise for you."

"I know you do."

"How do you know?"

"I ran into Randy while I was looking for you, and he said that you had a surprise."

"Remind me to kill him later," he said as Savannah giggled.

"Come on, what's your surprise?"

"I have the rest of the week off."

"WHAT!!!"

"I did some re-arranging with my schedule, and I don't have to be back on the road until next Monday night."

"You didn't have to re-arrange your schedule just for me."

"I know, but I did," he told her pulling her in closer. "Savannah, I am so happy you came back to me and all I want to do is spend time with you. We can do anything you want. Just as long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Thank you!" Savannah exclaimed. "I am very excited."

"I am going to do this right," John whispered. "We are together again for a reason, and I want to make sure you are happy every day from now on. I love you."

"I love you too John."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Savannah, are you ready for our mini vacation?", John asked as he and Savannah walked out of the arena hand in hand.

"I am extremely ready!", she replied with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere!"

"Well, I told my parents we were back together, so how about Boston for a few days, and if you want, we can then visit your parents or just go back to Tampa to be by ourselves."

"Boston sounds great, and then we can figure it out from there!"

"Alright, Boston it is!"

John and Savannah then left the arena, and made the several hour trip to Boston. When they finally pulled into the driveway of John's childhood home, they were welcomed home by his parents.

"Savannah!," they both called as they immediately took Savannah in their arms.

"Hey!" John said pretending to be hurt. "What about me? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course we are," his mom said giving John a hug as well. "We just haven't seen Savannah in over a year and its good to see her."

"Well, I am glad to see you guys as well."

"Listen, its late, why don't you guys go upstairs and settle in for the night, and we can all catch up tomorrow."

"Sounds great!", John said with a yawn. "Baby, you ready to go inside."

"Sure.", she said as the two made their way upstairs to the guest bedroom. As Savannah made her into the room, she immediately did a belly flop on the bed. "God, I forgot how comfortable this bed was!"

John then carefully climbed on top of Savannah, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Thanks for coming home with me."

"I love you too, and your welcome. I'll admit…I was a little nervous."

"Why?", John questioned as climbed off Savannah and propped his head on his fore arm.

"Well, I am the girl who broke your heart. I wasn't sure I would be welcome with open arms."

"Are you kidding? You know my parents always loved you. Look at tonight-they hugged you before they even said hi to me," he said as Savannah giggled.

"You ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired.", Savannah answered as she and John got under the covers. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Savannah," John said as he pulled her in closer.

The next morning, Savannah woke up and John was no where to be found. She then found a note on her pillow.

_Savannah-_

_Went into town with dad. I didn't have the_

_Heart to wake you up. See you soon._

_I love you._

_J_

Savannah then could smell the nice aroma off pancakes and bacon, and made her way downstairs. When she got down there, she was greeted by John's mom and his brother, Dan.

"Well, long time no see stranger!" Dan exclaimed as he gave Savannah a quick hug.

"Its good to see you too, Dan!," Savannah said with a smile as John's mom placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Mrs. Cena, this looks terrific!"

"Savannah, you know better than to call me Mrs. Cena. Please, call me Carol!"

"Alright, Carol, this looks great!"

"Thank you. I just got off the phone with John. He and his dad should be home soon."

"Where did they go anyway?", Dan asked.

"John went with him to the parts store and to the grocery store. We are having all you guys over tomorrow night for a barbecue since John and Savannah are home."

John and his dad then walked in the door. "Yes, pancakes!", he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed some of the breakfast his mom made. "I miss these when we aren't home."

Carol giggled. "You know John, they are just regular pancakes. I don't do anything special to them."

"I know it, but you that me and kitchens don't get along."

"I can vouch for that!," Savannah said smiling.

"Ha-ha you are so funny.", he said as he watched Savannah put her breakfast dishes away. "Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Lets go outside. I want to talk to you in private.", he said as he led Savannah to the big porch on the front of his mom and dad's house.

"What do you think they will be talking about?," Dan asked his mom.

"I don't know. Its hard to say."

Meanwhile, John and Savannah were sitting close together on the porch swing, sitting in comfortable silence. Savannah was getting more and more curious as to what he wanted to say. John then turned to face her and began to speak.

"Savannah, you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"I am so glad that we got back together. While we were broken up, I spent every night hoping you would find a way back here, and I thank god every night you are back here. I want to make sure we are never apart again."

"What are you trying to say?"

"When I went to town with dad today, we stopped by a jewelry store because I wanted to get you a gift," John said as he pulled out a small box out of his shirt pocket. Savannah then opened the box and gasped when she saw the half carat diamond with emerald stones on each side of the diamond.

"When I saw this ring, I immediately thought of you, mainly because it has our birthstones and I want it to be our promise ring. I know that we have only been back together a few days, and I want our relationship to grow more, but I am hoping that you will wear this ring knowing that one of these days not to far away I will propose."

"John, of course I will wear it!," she exclaimed as John put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Savannah."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, was the big barbecue and John and Savannah were equally excited. John was excited because his whole family would be here, and some friends from high school and college would be there as well. Savannah was just excited to be seeing everyone again. She had always loved John's family and his friends, and liked spending time with them.

"John, who of all your friends is coming tonight?", Savannah asked as she walked into the kitchen to help his mom, Carol.

"I know that Damon, Rob, Matt and John are coming for sure. Some others had plans already."

"They aren't mad at me, are they?"

"Why are you so worried about people being mad at you?"

"Mainly because I broke up with you."

"Silly woman," John said as he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug, "I promise you no one will treat you differently. That is all in the past. To be honest, I thought the break did us some good, and now we are back together and happy, right?"

"Right!" she said, pulling John down for a kiss.

"Hey, no making out in the kitchen!"

Both John and Savannah turned around and saw the superstar's friends Rob and Damon standing in the kitchen doorway. Rob then turned toward Damon. "No wonder they didn't hear the knock on the door."

"Hey guys!," John said smiling giving them both a quick hug. The two guys then turned to face Savannah. "Long time no see stranger!"

"I know its been awhile!", Savannah said as she received a hug from each of the guys.

"Hey, my turn!"

Savannah broke the hug from Rob and saw that John's friend Matt had entered the room. "Ok Matt, its your turn!"

Everyone soon made it to John's childhood home, and his dad had the grill going full of hamburgers, hot dogs and brats. As Savannah went back into the kitchen to grab some cheese for John and a drink for herself, John's brother, Dan followed her.

"Hey Savannah."

"Hey!", she said smiling.

"Can I tell you something, but you can't tell John I'm telling you this."

"Ok." Savannah was now curious as to what Dan had to say.

"John has been like ten times happier since you guys got back together, and I'm glad you are back around here too."

"Thank you, and I'm glad to be back," Savannah told him as John entered the house.

"Babe, you got my cheese?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!," she said as she handed him the cheese for the burgers.

"That's ok," he said leaning in for a quick kiss.

"See," Dan said after John left. "He didn't do that with his ex-girlfriend."

"What ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh, you didn't know that? Sorry…" Dan said trying to sneak back outside.

"Hold on!," Savannah exclaimed pulling on his arm. "How come John never told me he dated someone else after we broke up?"

"Probably because it wasn't a serious relationship. They only dated for a few months."

"Oh," she said as she walked back outside. She immediately saw John still manning the grill, and walked up to him, acting like nothing was up.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "The burgers will be done in a second, but the brats are ready if you want one."

"Yeah, I will take one," she said smiling. "By the way, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure," he said following Savannah inside the house and into the bedroom they were sharing. "Savannah, what's up?", he asked after she shut the door.

"How come you didn't tell me you dated someone after we broke up?"

"Did Dan say something? Why are you mad anyway? You dated Cody."

"Yes Dan said something, and I'm not mad. I was just curious."

"Well, it wasn't a very serious relationship. I came here after my shoulder surgery last year, and it was just this girl I went to school with. We actually broke up like a week before I came back to the WWE. It wasn't a big deal. It was nothing like our relationship."

"Oh I see," she said coming closer to John. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Alison. Like I said, it was just for 2 or 3 months."

Savannah then wrapped her arms around John's neck, starting to kiss his neck making her way up to his lips. "Could she do that?"

"Absolutely not!," he said in between kisses. "You are the only one who can turn me on like that."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came all too soon for John and Savannah. Today was the day that they would leave Boston and continue on their mini vacation.

"So, any idea of where you want to go next?", John asked as he packed the last of his suitcase.

"Anywhere sounds fun!"

"Well, we came here to see my parents. Do you want to go to Connecticut to see yours?"

"Umm…no not really. I see them all the time when we are at work. How about we go to Tampa to spend time with each other? Just the two of us."

"Now that sounds like the perfect vacation," John said smiling. As he was about to wrap his arms around Savannah, John noticed his mom and dad come into the room.

"Sorry, are we interrupting anything?"

"No, Dad, you guys aren't."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I think so," Savannah said. "Thank you so much for taking us to the airport and for returning our rental car."

"No problem," Carol told her. "We are happy to do it."

Savannah then took her a couple of suitcases and then headed downstairs, being followed by Carol. John's dad was about to follow, but his son stopped him.

"Dad, hold on."

"What's up?"

"I want to show you a gift I got Savannah." John then took a small box out of his suitcase and opened to show his dad the gift inside.

"Wow!", his dad said as he looked at the gift. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"I think in Tampa. I know we haven't been back together very long, but I think she will like it. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah. She will. You will have to let us know how it goes."

"Oh don't worry about that!," John said smiling. "We will let you know.

Several hours later, John and Savannah finally landed in Tampa and were so glad to be walking into their home.

"God it feels so good to be home!", Savannah said as she dropped her luggage by the doorway and sprawled out on a couch.

John giggled as he knelt down beside her. Neither one of them spoke anything for a few seconds. John couldn't take his eyes off her. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment, and he knew it was time.

"Savannah?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

Savannah then sat straight up, her eyes never leaving John's. "Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I had this whole speech planned out while we were on our way here, but to put it simple, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled as he spoke the loving words to her. She knew of her answer right away, and didn't hesitate a bit. "Yes, John, yes!", she whispered.

Smiling, John stood up and pulled Savannah into his arms. He then slipped a one carat pink diamond on a white gold band on her finger. Savannah was a big fan of anything pink and when she saw it, the tears started falling from her eyes.

"I love you Savannah."

"I love you too."

A couple of nights later, John was sitting in the family room watching TV. as he saw Savannah walk up to him.

"John, my friend Claire just called and asked to meet her for a drink. Do you mind?"

"No of course not. Go on ahead."

"Thanks!", Savannah said planting a kiss on John's forehead. "By the way, I got you a gift."

"You didn't have to do that," he told her as he took the box from his fiance's hands. Inside, John found new silver dog tags.

"I thought you would like them, especially since you salute the fans before you enter the ring."

"I love it baby!," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Did you notice its engraved?"

John looked down at the dog tags again. "I will always love you," he read aloud. "Awww…I love you too honey."

The couple kissed once again as Savannah got up. "I will not be late I promise."

"Alright see you later." John then turned his attention back to the ball game that was on TV.

Before John knew it, it was midnight, and he was looking around. He was still on the couch and he saw the TV was still on. _I must have fallen asleep_, he thought to himself as he got up and stretched. He then noticed the clock on the wall said midnight. "Savannah?", he called. He walked up to the bedroom and noticed she wasn't there. _She must be having a great time,_ he thought climbing into bed. _Everything thing is fine._

Little did he know, a black car, a car that looked like Savannah's car, was laying on its top on the side of the highway. The driver was still in the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Before trying to go back to sleep, John looked at his cell phone and noticed he had several missed calls. Most of them were from Claire, Savannah's friend she was supposed to have met. He then tried to call her, even though it was well past midnight.

After a few rings, Claire answered. "Hello?", she said groggily.

"Claire, its John. I seen that you tried calling me several times."

"Well, I was just wondering what happened to Savannah. She never showed up."

"What? She left the house around 7:30 pm."

"I hope nothing happened to her."

As John was about to say something, he heard his phone beep, and saw that Savannah's mom, Linda, was trying to call. "Claire, Linda is trying to call me. I will call you right back ok?"

"Ok, bye."

John then pushed the send button to connect to Linda. "Hi Linda."

"John, I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but we got a call from the hospital there in Tampa just a few minutes ago."

"WHAT!" John immediately rushed out of bed and attempted to get dressed while still on the phone. "What's going on?"

"Savannah was involved in some type of car accident. Someone found her car on the side of the highway, on its top. That's all I know right now. Vince and I are on our way."

"I'll see you guys there. I'm on my way."

John then hung up his phone without saying goodbye. He finished getting dressed and literally jumped into his car to head to the hospital. "God, please let her be ok. Please let her be ok.", he prayed out loud. He soon pulled into the hospital parking lot, and raced inside.

"I'm here for Savannah McMahon," he told the first receptionist at the first desk he saw. The receptionist then looked at some papers. "She is still in surgery. Please take a seat. The waiting room is just around the corner."

He then took a seat and placed his head in his hands. _This had to be a dream,_ he thought. Could this really be happening? He then decided to call his parents, to let them know what was going on.

"Hello?", John heard his dad say groggy.

"Dad, its John. Sorry I'm calling so late."

"John, what's wrong?" As she heard her husband say those words, Carol sat straight up in bed looking at her husband for any signs to what was going on.

"Savannah was in a car accident tonight. I'm in the hospital waiting room right now."

"Oh no, do you know anything? How is she?"

"All I know is she left the house around 7:30 to go have a drink with a friend of hers, and Claire said she never showed up. Somehow her car landed on its top. I really don't know anything else."

"Do you want us to come to Tampa?"

"No not necessarily. I just wanted to call you."

"Ok well call us with any updates."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

As he hung up his cell phone, John noticed that Stephanie and Shane just walked into the room. Stephanie walked up to John and hugged him. Then, John knew that he couldn't hold his emotions back any further. He cried like a baby.

"John, what did you hear? Is everything ok?", Stephanie asked as they broke the hug. She didn't know if anything was said and causing him to cry.

"No I don't know anything yet. I just can't believe this is happening. I'm sorry."

"No you have no reason to be sorry," she told him.

"John, what happened?" Shane asked him.

"All I know is that Savannah left the house around 7:30 pm to have a drink with her friend, Claire. I stayed home to watch the game that was on. I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, it was midnight and she still wasn't home. I noticed some missed calls from Claire, and she told me that Savannah never showed up. I guess when the car was found, it was on its top."

The three just sat and looked at each other for a few minutes without saying anything. John was getting antsy. He got up from his chair and walked to the door way. "I'm going to see if I can't find anything out. Surely, surgery can't take this long."

Shane and Stephanie didn't say anything as they watched him walk away, but to only come back shortly after. "No update," he told them.

Not long after, Vince and Linda arrived at the hospital and all of them waited around for the doctor. "Has anyone checked back at the reception desk?" Vince asked.

"Yeah I did just before you guys got here," John told them as he saw a police officer enter the room.

"I'm Officer Raymond, and I'm the investigator on Savannah's accident. John, if you don't mind, can we speak in private please? I need to take your statement."

"Sure," he agreed as he followed the officer.

"Now, John, what exactly happened tonight?"

"Savannah came into the living room around 7:30 and said that her friend Claire called to go out for a drink. She told me goodbye and said she wouldn't be home late. I guess I fell asleep on the couch because the next thing I knew it was midnight and she wasn't home yet. About a half hour later is when I got the call saying she was here."

"John, do you have any reason to believe she was being stalked or getting any mail from a crazed fan?"

He developed a shocked look on his face. "No not that I'm aware of. If something would have been going on, I would like to think she would have told me. Do you think that was the cause of the accident?"

"Well, after Savannah was taken away, we took a better look at the car. From what we gathered, it looked like she was rammed on the driver's side, and maybe when she tried to get back on the road, hit gravel, and started spinning, and ultimately rolling the car until it landed on its top. Of course, we don't know that for sure until we analyze all the evidence. I just wanted to double check if you knew anything."

"Yeah, like I said, if something was going on, I didn't know anything about it."

"Ok," the officer said as he finished writing notes. "Can you please send in Savannah's parents. I want to talk with them as well."

"Sure," John said as he shook the officer's hand and walked out of the room. When he walked in the waiting room, he looked on in horror as he saw a doctor talking with Savannah's family, and they were crying. He turned his attention back to the doctor, who had a grim look on his face and his scrubs were covered in blood. Stephanie then saw John in the entry way and immediately embraced him. John then knew his worst nightmares had come true.


	13. Chapter 13

John broke he and Stephanie's hug to face her. "Steph, please tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm so sorry," she said tears still rolling down her eyes. "She didn't survive the surgery."

John then sat down in the nearest chair. His whole body went numb. Stephanie then knelt down in front of him. "Savannah's doctor said she barely had a pulse when they brought her in. She just had a lot of internal bleeding and head trauma. Her doctor told us that we could go into the surgery room she was in to say our final good byes. John, we want you to go first."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," he said as he followed the doctor toward the operating room. The doctor warned him that she wouldn't look like herself. He saw what the doctor was talking about when he entered the room. She had abrasions and cuts all over her face, but John was able to get past that. To him, she still looked beautiful. He found a chair, and sat down next to the table Savannah lied on. John was half expecting Savannah to sit up and scare him, but knew in his heart it wouldn't happen.

John then took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm. "Savannah, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't try to convince you to stay with me. You didn't deserve this." He could feel tears start to fall from his eyes, and knew he shouldn't stay much longer because Savannah's family was waiting. "I love you baby."

A few minutes later, he tore himself out of the room and walked back toward the surgery waiting room. When he walked back to the room, he noticed Shane and Stephanie were on the phone, most likely to their spouses. Linda noticed John was coming closer, and immediately embraced him for support.

"John, why don't you go home and try to get some rest. We will come tomorrow and talk. All of us will be leaving as soon as we say our goodbyes."

He didn't want to, but reluctantly agreed. The drive home seemed to take forever, and he felt a bit strange entering the house. He walked straight to the table in the front entrance that held their pictures together. He saw pictures of them on their very first date, one was taken during their trip to Florida and several during family get togethers.

He then walked upstairs to their bedroom, or his room now. He walked toward the closet and touched some of her clothing. He fell straight on the bed and just let his emotions get the best of him. He put his hands over his face and cried, and cried and cried. Maybe it was because he was so exhausted or just in shock but John knew that he hadn't cried so hard in his life.

A couple of hours past, and John still hadn't fallen asleep. He was lying there in bed but couldn't shut his eyes. He knew that if he did, he would see her face smiling back at him, or worse, he would see the image he saw tonight at the hospital. As he reached for the remote to turn on the television, he heard a loud pounding on his front door.

Confused, John got out of bed and made the walk toward the front door. When he opened it, he was shocked, but glad to see his dad.

"Hi, son!" he said as he immediately took John in a hug.

John didn't say anything as he and his dad didn't break the hug, and let his emotions come out one more time.

"Dad, how did you know?"

"Vince called while you were in the room with her. When I called the airport, they could only fit one of us, so your mom is coming later on."

John nodded his head as the two men headed toward the living room, where John lay his head in his hands once again. "John, what happened tonight?"

"Well, I told you the story of the accident, and the doctor said she had a lot of head trauma and internal bleeding. I guess she barely had a pulse when they brought her in. I don't know dad, I think this is my fault."

"John, this isn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself!"

"What if I would have asked her to stay with me tonight? If that would be the case, she would be upstairs in my arms instead of a morgue. I could have said something, told her I loved her more..", he said as broke down again.

His dad got up from the couch and held his son again. "John, you had no idea this was going to happen. I know you would have prevented it if you could have, but unfortunately, its one of those things you can't. All we can pray for is that Savannah didn't suffer. She must have been extra special if God wanted her back so soon."

John then walked toward the window and then faced his father once more. "You know, this just feels like a bad dream. I keep thinking that she is going to walk through that door and yell Boo at me! When I was in the OR with her, I kept thinking she was going to sit straight up and scare me. This probably all sounds like bullshit doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't. It sounds like you are in shock because you lost your fiancé tonight. The grieving process isn't easy John, but I promise you everyone will help you. How about you come and stay with us for awhile? That way you aren't in this big house by yourself and you are surrounded by family."

"Yeah that sounds good. I don't think I can stay in this house anyway. At least not right now."

"John, I know you don't want to hear this, but why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep. It has been a traumatic night for you, and sleep might do you some good.

After awhile John agreed, but didn't head toward his room. He took the guest bedroom and asked his dad to sleep in his room. He was not ready to sleep in the bed where they made so many memories just yet. After tossing and turning, exhaustion won the battle, and John was soon asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

John could feel his body shaking. He opened one eye, and noticed his dad was trying to wake him up.

"What?"

"Vince and Linda are downstairs."

"Oh," he said groggy and sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Its about ten."

John then nodded, quickly threw on a sleeveless t-shirt and track pants, and went downstairs. When Linda noticed him coming down the stairs, she gave him a small smile.

"Hi John."

"Hi guys." He tried to return the smile but couldn't.

Vince could completely understand. He felt like he had the same emotions. "John, if you don't mind, we want to talk about some things about Savannah's funeral."

"Sure," he said as he led the way to the kitchen table.

"John, I know that you and Savannah lived here, but we would really like to bury her in the same cemetery as her grandparents."

"Ok," John agreed. He would love to have her in a nearby cemetery, but he could understand why her parents would want her to be buried in Greenwich.

"We also thought about flying back tomorrow and we could meet with the funeral director. We want to make sure you are there to help with the planning."

"Ok that is fine. Do you want me to go through her clothes and pick out an outfit for her to wear?"

"Yeah that would be great. Like I said, we are flying back tomorrow," Linda said.

"I can have my dad and I fly back as well. Thanks for calling him last night Vince."

"Your welcome. I thought you could use someone here with you."

John only nodded, feeling tears coming back, but he didn't want to break down in front of Savannah's parents.

"By the way, John," Linda said, "the doctor gave us this." She then handed John Savannah's engagement ring. "Her doctor said that they couldn't keep jewelry on her."

He was quiet as he took the ring from Linda. He didn't know how to react. It almost felt like their engagement was broken now that he had the ring back. He was about to say something, but felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Vince saw John's facial expressions with the ring, and knew it was time to go. "Linda, we should get back to the hotel. John, call us if you need anything."

"Actually Vince, I do have a question for you."

"Sure anything."

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I didn't come back to work right away. I just want to chill for awhile and grieve."

"Take as much time as you need," he told John. "As you know, RAW will be in Greenwich next Monday night. I want to have everyone come out at the beginning to observe a moment of silence. I am hoping you will come and wrestle a tribute match for her."

"Sure I can do that."

"Good. We will see you later ok."

"Bye," he told Vince as he watched his boss walk out of the house. Today was Friday, which meant he had only three days to get ready to wrestle the hardest match of his life.

"Dad," he called as he walked back into the living room.

"Yes John."

"Call mom and tell her not to come. We are going to be leaving today for Greenwich, well at least I am. Vince and Linda are going home tomorrow and we will be starting the funeral plans."

"Ok, I will call her now. Do you want me to help you pack?"

"No that's ok. I need to look for an outfit for Savannah."

His dad nodded as he watched his son jog up the stairs. John once again felt weird walking into his bedroom. He walked over to the closet and got his clothes ready. He put off going through Savannah's clothes till last. He knew that would be the hardest.

"You want a hand?", he heard his dad asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

John's dad walked over to the closet next to his son, and patted his shoulder.

"Dad, I never thought picking out something would be so hard."

"Its never easy."

They soon picked out one of Savannah's favorite dresses and both men were soon all packed. "You ready to go John?", his dad asked.

"No not really, but I know I need to go," he said as they walked out the door and headed toward the airport.


	15. Chapter 15

**The following Monday**

John felt a bit weird walking into the arena on early Monday afternoon. In a regular day, he would go see where Savannah would have her office area for the week, and hang out with her. He obviously now couldn't do that now. As he was walking down the hall, he was first approached by one of Savannah's closest friends, Maria.

"Hey M," John said quietly as the red headed diva immediately embraced him in a hug.

"John, I am so sorry. She was such a great girl."

"Yeah she was," he agreed breaking the hug.

"I miss her."

"I miss her too Maria. A lot."

She smiled a sympathetic smile. "Well, I guess I should get ready for the divas match. Just to let you know, the match is dedicated to Savannah."

John nodded. "Well, good luck tonight and I will see you later."

Maria nodded as John walked past her and eventually found his locker room. He threw his bag across the floor and plopped down on the couch. He immediately rested in his head in his hands. He didn't know this would be so hard. He knew that his co-workers and other employees would offer their condolences. _How much more of this can I take?, _he asked himself. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in."

Vince then stepped into the room, and pulled up a chair next to John, slapping his shoulder. "John, how are you doing?"

"Could be better."

"John did I ever tell you what Savannah told me when you guys were dating…before you broke up?"

He shook his head no as Vince went on. "She was home with us one night and was going on about how much she loved you and how much she cared about you. She then told Linda that she thought you guys would be married one day."

John smiled at Vince, looking down at his lap, not knowing what to say. Vince returned his smile.

"I know the accident is still fresh in your mind, but know that we all still consider you family. We are all here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks Vince. I never imagined in my life it would be so hard without her," John told him as he fought back tears.

Vince then pulled his would have been son-in-law in a hug. "By the way, thanks for wrestling tonight. If you would have said no, I would have completely understood."

"Your welcome."

"The fans know that we are having a moment of silence at the beginning of the show, and her picture is going to show on the screen on top of the stage. Also, I had this made for you."

John took the small box from the WWE chairman and opened it. Inside were cotton armbands and wrist guards. They were black and had the initials of SEM, for Savannah Elizabeth McMahon.

"Thanks Vince. I appreciate this."

"Your welcome. Listen, I will get out of your hair. Come and see us at the house sometime…and not just for business purposes."

John smiled and nodded as Vince walked out of the room. A couple of hours later, John joined the other wrestlers as they walked onto the stage. He joined the McMahon family upfront as the picture of Savannah flashed on the screen. He looked back at it and recognized it right away.

That picture was taken the night she and John had gotten back together. She had walked up to her sister with a big smile and Stephanie had taken a picture. He then heard Lillian Garcia mentioned they would be starting the moment of silence as the arena fell silent. John dropped his head, looking at the floor and closing his eyes as he felt fresh tears welling in his eyes.

He then felt a comforting pat on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Stephanie and Paul behind him, and gave comforting smiles. Within a few minutes, the superstars were heading backstage, and was given more sympathetic hugs and condolences.

John stayed by the curtain, mainly because his match was one of the first ones on the card. Triple H soon walked up to him to offer more sympathy.

"How are you holding up John?"

"As best I can I guess."

"You ready for your match tonight?"

"Not really, but I want to do it for Savannah. Heck, I don't even know who I am wrestling against."

"Its me. I thought it might be easier to wrestle against your would have been brother-in-law than someone else."

John nodded in agreement as he heard Triple H's music starting. "Well, I guess that's our cue. I will see you out there in a few."

"Definitely," Triple H agreed as the friends bumped fists. John took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He then looked up toward the ceiling. _Baby, this is for you,_ he thought as he took his place behind the curtain.

As he walked out on the stage, he could hear nothing but cheers and clapping. He appreciated the standing ovation even more. As he walked into the ring, he saw Paul give him a smile. The bell rang, and the two started the match. Punches and hits were thrown for awhile, and John was then able to get on the top rope and get his leg to land on his friend.

John eventually FU'd Triple H, and then the match was over. John was standing there catching his breath as his opponent slowly got up. Paul nodded his head once again, and extended his hand toward John. He took it, and was pulled into a hug. The crowd cheered louder as they watched the two friends hugging in the middle of ring. Triple H raised John's in victory, and the two walked backstage together.

"Good match John."

"Thanks Paul," he said as he walked past him and headed toward his locker room. He immediately jumped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body. That was the hardest match he had to do and was glad it was over. He quickly got dressed and headed for the exit. Normally he would take his time leaving the arena, but tonight was a different story.

He was going to head straight for Stephanie's house, as he was going to stay with them tonight and they would all head to the funeral tomorrow. Tonight might have been hard, but tomorrow will be much harder!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am finally here with an update! You got to love computer problems! Anyway...here is the latest chapter of My Love. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The next morning, John heard his alarm go off. He rolled over to shut it off, but didn't get out of bed right away. Today was the day he has been dreading since the night he found out about Savannah-it was the day of her funeral. As he slowly sat up in bed, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

Stephanie walked quietly in the room, and softly smiled at John. "I just wanted to make sure you were up. We have to leave in like 45 minutes."

"Yeah, but I can tell you that I'm not ready for this."

"I'm not either," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, I will let you alone to get ready," she said as she started walking out the door.

John then got up from the bed, and stood up. "Hey Steph?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for letting me stay here...and for helping me through all this."

Stephanie smiled at him, and then walked out the door. John then walked toward his suitcase, and slowly got dressed. As he straightened his tie in the mirror, he saw a tear escape his eye. Savannah always straightened his tie for him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and went downstairs to join Stephanie and Paul.

About a half hour later, John and the McMahon family arrived at the church. They were soon standing in front of the casket as the priest was reciting a prayer. John was only paying half attention to the priest, as he was looking at his fiance one last time. He was asked to go through her clothes and decide on what she would wear, and he thought that she looked beautiful in her favorite pink and white dress.

His eyes then traveled from Savannah to the pictures inside the casket with her. He saw one of the entire McMahon family. Two others were of Shane and Stephanie and their individual families. There were a couple of pictures of Savannah and John. One was taken when they first started going out. Savannah was sitting on John's lap. The other was more recent, taken while the two were in Boston. John's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Shane get his attention.

"John, the priest is ready for us to take our seats."

"Alright, I will be right there." John then turned his attention again to Savannah. He stuck his hand inside his shirt pocket and pulled out her engagement ring, placing it inside near the picture taken in Boston. "Here, I thought you might want that. I love you and miss you, baby." He then blew a kiss toward Savannah, and then went inside the church, for what had to be the hardest mass he would sit through.

Several hours later, John walked into his old room in his parents' house in Boston. The funeral mass was done, and the walk to the cemetary was done. The hardest thing he had ever done so far was leaving her there in the cemetary, but he knew that he obviously couldn't take her with him. John then threw his luggage in the corner, and plopped down on the bed. He let out the emotions that had been building since the night Savannah died. He cried, and cried and cried. He cried so hard until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	17. Chapter 17

6 Months Later...

It was a cold December afternoon in Boston. John was lying on the bed he had been occupying since Savannah's funeral, just tossing a football in the air. Although he hadn't been back to work yet, he kept up on what was going on with wrestling. Christmas and Thanksgiving had come and gone, and although those particular holidays used to mean something to him, this year was different. During the holidays, he felt like a part of him was gone, and he knew that part wasn't coming back. He sat up on the bed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

A smirk grew on his face when his older brother, Dan, walked into the room. The two brothers were extremely close, and Dan was an extra comfort to John during his difficult time. They bumped knuckles as Dan made himself comfortable on the bed.

"John, how's it going?"

John just shrugged. "It could be better. I have actually started thinking about going back to work. I haven't thought about that for a LONG time."

Dan chuckled as he patted John's shoulder. "Well its good that you are starting to think about work. Listen, can I give you some advice?"

"Well, I have a feeling if I say yes or no you are going to give me that advice anyway."

"Yeah, your probably right about that. Listen, I know you miss Savannah. I know that you wish she could come back, but I hate to tell you she isn't."

"Dan, I know that," John said getting up from the bed, walking toward the window.

"I know that you know. Yes, you miss Savannah and I know you still love her. John you will always love her, but you can't give up on your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"John, think about it. You haven't been to work since the funeral. You haven't even seen her family or talked to them. Its almost like you have given up. Mom and Dad said that you haven't really been out of the house lately. You can't forget that you still have a ton of people around you that love you and care about you. John, if you need to talk, just say so. You know that someone will listen. I think you will feel better."

Dan then stood up to face his brother, who was still by the window. He could tell that John was starting to tear up. "John, let it out...talk to me."

The tears that were pooling in John's eyes were now spilling, rolling down his cheeks, and he quickly grabbed his brother in a hug, and didn't let go. Dan and John stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes while John cried. "I miss her," he said through tears. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can John. You just have to keep living each day. You will always love her and always miss her. I promise you it will get easier. Maybe not tomorrow or even next week, but one of these days it will get easier."

John only nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks Dan, I guess I had all that built up."

"No problem. Do you feel better now that we have talked?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Good."

The next day, John jumped into the car and took a drive. He really didn't have a destination in mind, he just needed to clear his head. A couple of hours later, he found himself in Connecticut, and at the cemetary where Savannah was buried. He got out of the car, and walked along the path, knowing exactly where he was going. He saw an angel statue, and knew that Savannah was close.

He saw the grave caddy corner to the statue, and knew it was Savannah's. He kneeled in front of it. Savannah loved flowers, and John's finger traced the outline of flowers on the marble. He then read the writing:

Savannah McMahon

1984-2008

Beloved Daughter, Aunt & Fiance

"Hi baby," he whispered. "I am so sorry I haven't been here. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much. I never knew how much I could miss a person until you were gone. I am thinking about going back to work soon, but still don't know if its a good idea. I guess if you could, give me a sign. I love you babe."

The next day, John stepped into the gym for the first time in weeks, and found a surprise guest when he got back to the house.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi John. How are you?"

"I'm good. Not that I'm happy to see you, but how did you get in?"

"Your dad was home when I knocked on the door. He said that he just talked to you, said you would be home soon, and said I could wait."

"Oh I see. So...what can I do for you?"

"Well, I really haven't talked to you in awhile. I wanted to see you how you were."

"I have been doing better. I was actually at Savannah's grave for the first time yesterday."

"That's great," Stephanie replied with a smile. "I am glad to hear that your doing ok. I was kind of worried for awhile."

"Alot of people were. Maybe it was because of the shock of losing her, or acutally burying her, I don't know. I had a long talk with my brother yesterday, and it knocked some sense into me. He made me realize that I still have family and friends around me who still care and I shouldn't give up on my life."

"That is very true, John. I was actually going to try to tell you the same thing."

John smiled as he sat next to Stephanie on the couch. "Actually I'm glad your here. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok go ahead."

"I'm thinking about coming back to work."

"That would be awesome. I think the fans would be so excited."

"I hope so. Hopefully they haven't forgotten about me."

"No they haven't. Just last week, I saw a poster in the crowd that read, _WE MISS JOHN_."

John smiled. "How about I make my return at the Royal Rumble? That gives me a good 3 or 4 weeks to get back into shape."

"That's a deal," Stephanie said extending her hand. "Also, you know how Chris Jericho is the current champion?"

"Sure."

"Well, how about I place you in the match as his oppenent, and you retain the title?"

"That is great, thank you Stephanie."

"Your welcome," she replied as she stood up. "Well, I better get going."

"Alright, well I will see you soon."

"Bye," she said as she walked out of the house and headed toward her car.

John then shut the door, and a smile crept on his face. He then looked toward the ceiling. "Thank you for the sign, Savannah."


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks flew by for John. He spent alot of time in the gym. Although he hated to admit it, he let his workout routine slip and needed to build his muscle back up. As he walked into the arena in Tampa, he felt a little out of place, but kind of felt excited to be back at work at the same time. As he was trying to find his locker room, he ran into Cody Rhodes. The two looked each other in the eye as neither of them moved.

"John."

"Cody."

"Its good to see you back at work," the younger superstar said as he extended his hand.

"Thanks," he said taking Cody's hand. John would be the first to admit that he and Cody were not the best of friends,but appreciated the fact they could be civil to each other.

"Good luck in your match tonight," Cody said as he started walking away.

"Thanks." John then walked into his locker room, sat down on a chair and started getting ready for the match. He pulled out the black arm bands and wrist guards with Savannah's initals. He then heard another knock on his door.

"Come in."

Triple H then walked into the room, and slapped John on the shoulder. "Steph told me you were coming back tonight. Its good to see you back."

"Thanks," John said smiling. "I feel ready in a way, but then again I don't."

"Listen, tonight is going to be hard no matter what. Just know that everyone is here for you if you need to talk, and know that Savannah would be proud."

"Thanks," John said smiling.

Triple H soon left, and John was left alone once again to think. He took off his dog tags, and looked at them in his hands. The tags were the gift that Savannah gave him months earlier. He smiled lightly, and placing a kiss on the necklace. "I miss you babe."

John then left the locker room and headed toward the curtain, where he was given more hugs and more words of support. He knew that Jericho was already in the ring, and the fans were anxiously waiting on him. His music hit a few seconds later, and could hear the crowd going nuts. They were truly happy to see him back.

He made his way to the ring, and it truly felt good to be back. The fans were chanting "We Missed You" and a sudden rush of emotion come over him. The match soon started, and as Stephanie promised, John did become the new World Heavyweight Champion.

As John walked into his locker room, he felt that something was different about the room. He then turned around and swore he saw Savannah standing before him, but it was impossible. She was about to say something and...

"John! John!"

He sat straight up and looked around, realizing he was in a hospital waiting room. Both Shane and Stephanie were standing above him, trying to wake him up.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital waiting room. Savannah was in a car accident, and she just got out of surgery. The doctor said we could see her," Stephanie informed him. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

John's heavy breathing from waking up from a nightmare was now more even. He was now remembering the call about her car accident, and sitting down for a minute after talking with the police officer. "I had a nightmare that Savannah died in the crash, and we buried her, and..." he said as tears started pooling in his eyes once again.

"Woah John, calm down," Shane said. "That was all a bad dream. Yes, Savannah was in a car accident, but the doctor was just here. She has a broken leg and wrist, bumps and a concussion. She is very lucky and he said we could see her."

"She's alive?" John asked.

"Yes," Shane repeated. "Do you want to see her first?"

"Yeah," John said as he followed the doctor down the hall. He was so excited that Savannah was actually alive, and that dream seemed all too real. When he opened the door, the tears started rolling down his cheeks as he saw the love of his life lying down in bed. When she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled at the sight before her.

"Hi baby," John said as he hugged her as best as he could. He was so happy to have the love of his life back in his arms.

**A/N: So, did you like the twist toward the end of the chapter? I wanted to throw in a twist that no one would expect. I hope you are liking the story so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I love you, John" Savannah told him as she tightly hugged him.

"I love you too. You have no idea how scared I was."

"I was scared too," Savannah said as they broke the hug, but still holding each other close. "After the car stopped flipping, I was sitting upside down, just shocked that it happened. I was so scared that I would never see you again."

"Well, soon after I got here, the police officer who is investigating your accident wanted to talk, and after we got done talking, I sat down in a chair and must have dozed off. I had a horrible dream that you actually passed away in the car accident, and I had to try to go back to work without you."

"Wow, that must have been a really bad dream. Why did you dream that I died?"

"That is a good question, but I don't want to worry about that anymore. All that matters is that you are going to be ok and will be coming home soon."

Savannah smiled as John leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "John, you said that you talked to the police officer. He isn't accusing you of anything is he?"

"No. He said that it looked like someone intentionally hit you on the driver side door, so he asked if you had gotten any threatening letters or phone calls. Savannah, do you remember what happened?"

"I was just driving down the highway, minding my own business. As I look in my rear view mirror, I see this vehicle speeding toward me. The next thing I know, the vehicle was on the side of me, and the car was flipping off the road..." Savannah said as she trailed off.

John then took her hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Did you happen to see what kind of vehicle it was that hit you? Was it a car, or truck or SUV?"

"I don't know," Savannah said quietly, starting to cry. "I didn't see what kind of car it was."

"Its ok, honey. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you so many questions after surgery."

The both of them then heard a knock on the door, as Savannah's brother and sister and parents entered. John then turned back to Savannah. "I'm going to get a bottle of water or something. I will let you guys talk."

"Ok."

John then walked out of the room, and felt his body sink down to the floor. He put his head in his hands, and just started crying like a baby. He didn't notice Shane walk out of the room.

"John, are you ok?"

John then immediatetly stood up, wiping his eyes. "Yeah Shane I'm ok."

"Well, I see you sitting, crying on the floor and I kind of figured something was up."

"I am just so excited Savannah is going to be ok. That dream I had just seemed all too real, and to know that Savannah is going to leave the hospital within a couple of days and that we will be getting married one day...its just an incredible feeling.

Shane smiled as he took his future brother-in-law in a tight hug. "Yeah, everything will be ok. She is going to be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

**1 Week Later**

"It's so good to be finally home!," Savannah said as she hobbled inside the house she shared with John.

"Well, its good to have you home," John giggled as he set her bags by the stairs. He then walked over to the couch, fluffing up pillows and pulling out a blanket. "Why don't you get comfortable on the couch, and I will bring your bags upstairs and can even make lunch."

"How about I get comfortable on the bed upstairs instead of the couch," she said as she followed John slowly up the stairs. "That way, we can still talk and stuff."

"Alright."

Once upstairs, John helped Savannah get in more comfortable clothes and get settled into bed. As he was about to climb off the bed to put things away, Savannah pulled him back into her arms.

"I'm guessing you want me to stay right here."

"Yeah," she replied smiling. "I really wasn't able to hold you in my arms in the hospital, and I just want to lay here with you. The bags and lunch can wait."

"Yeah I agree," he said as he shifted to get more comfortable, still in Savannah's arms. "There isn't any place I would rather be."

Savannah smiled as she placed a soft kiss on John's lips, which was soon deepened. After heavily making out for a half hour, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

About an hour later, John heard the door bell ring. He carefully got off the bed, as he didn't want to disturb Savannah. When he opened the big wooden door, he smiled as he saw Stephanie and Paul on the porch.

"Hi Steph. Hi Paul, come on in," he said as he opened the door all the way.

"I hope we aren't disturbing anything."

"No, Savannah and I fell asleep about an hour ago, and she is still asleep."

"No I'm not. I'm up."

All three turned around to watch Savannah slowly climb down the stairs. "Savannah, you should have stayed in bed," Stephanie told her younger sister. "We could have come up to you."

"Oh well, its ok. I need to figure out how to use these silly things anyway," she said as everyone walked into the living room. Stephanie and Savannah got settled in the living room while Paul and John went into the kitchen.

"Steph, when can I come back to work?"

Stephanie laughed as she dug into her bag. "You just got out of the hospital, and still on crutches!"

"I know, but its going to drive me nuts to sit at home."

"Well, here are some notes from what you missed, and some ideas that have been cooking in my head for some new storylines."

"Awesome!," Savannah said as she took the papers.

Meanwhile, John and Paul were having their own conversation in the kitchen. "So how's it feel to be home?," Paul asked as he watched John grab two beers from the refridgerator.

"It feels great. I'm so glad she is on her way to recovery, and soon we can set a date for the wedding. Things are going our way again."

Paul smiled as he took the beer from John. "So how long do you think it will take for Savannah to beg Stephanie to come back to work?"

John laughed as he took a drink from his bottle. He knew as well as Paul that Savannah couldn't stay away from work for very long. It absolutely drove her nuts to sit in one spot for a long period of time. "Oh, I'm sure they are talking about it as we speak."

"Yeah probably so," Paul said as the two men walked back into the living room.

John then looked over Savannah's shoulder, seeing that she had work papers in her hand. He then looked over at Paul. "I was right, they were discussing it," he said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**1 Month Later**

Savannah was so excited. She was finally off crutches, only wearing a walking boot. She got even better news though: RAW was taping in Tampa tonight, and she was going to be returning to work. The smile never left her face as she helped John pack his wrestling gear, as they would be leaving for the arena soon.

"You are truly excited to be going back at work, aren't you?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I have gotten so bored sitting around home. Grant it, Stephanie gave me some paperwork to look over and had me start brain storming some ideas, but I guess I'm just excited to get out of the house."

"Are you excited about anything else?" he asked, sticking his lower lip out.

Savannah walked to the other side of the bed, and wrapping her arms around John's waist. "Of course, I think I am excited to see you back in action the most," she said smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her. "Its going to be good to have you traveling with me again. I get bored without you."

Soon after, John was done packing for the upcoming road trip, and were soon on their way to the arena. "Babe, I have an idea," John said as he took Savannah's hand.

"What's that?"

"How about I stop by your office a little while before my match, and we can look at the next couple of months schedules and finally set a wedding date."

Savannah leaned over and kissed John's cheek. "I love that idea!"

About a half hour later, they pulled into the parking lot, and walked hand in hand inside. Within minutes, they first ran into one of Savannah's good friends, Mickie James.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she literally ran and hugged Savannah. "I didn't know you were coming back! How are you?"

"Getting better every day!" Savannah said beaming. "Within a few weeks, this walking boot should be off, and hopefully one day I will be back to normal."

John just stood there as the two women caught up, laughing to himself as he literally disappeared out of the equation. He finally put his hand on his fiance's shoulder, as she stopped talking.

"I'm sorry John. We didn't forget you were here," she said smiling.

"That's ok. Listen, I am going to go put my stuff away and check to see what's going on. Don't forget, we are going to talk later!," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I will be there."

"Alright. Bye ladies," he said as he walked off.

The girls both told him good bye, and then linked arms as they started walking toward Savannah's office. "So, John sounded pretty excited you guys are going to talk later. Anything in particular?" Mickie hinted.

"Well, we are going to look at the schedules and finally set a wedding date!"

"Yeah," the bubbely superstar said. "That is great."

"I also want you to be a bridesmaid," Savannah told her. "You have to be up there with me!"

"I will of course be a bridesmaid. I couldn't say no," she said smiling.

A little while later, Savannah was sitting on the couch, typing on her laptop when she heard a knock on the door. She was kind of surprised to see her visitor.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi Cody," she said with a half smile, standing up. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I overheard Mickie say you were back. I just wanted to come and say hi...and you know, welcome back."

"Thanks," Savannah said shyly. Even though she was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world, she couldn't deny how handsome Cody still was.

They were silent for another brief moment as she heard another knock on the door. When John walked in, he was suprised to see the both of them together. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cody told him. "I heard that Savannah was back at work, so I wanted to tell her welcome back," he said as he walked toward the door, and then stopping. "By the way, I heard that you guys are engaged. Congratulations...and John, you have a great girl. Be sure to take care of her."

John only nodded as the two of them watched Cody leave the room. Once he was gone, John turned his attention back to Savannah. "Was that all he was in here for? He didn't try anything did he?"

"Of course not," Savannah said as she playfully slapped his chest, and then pulling him closer. "You are the one one I want to spend my life with. You are the man I want to marry. Speaking of getting married, let me pull out the schedules."

John took a seat on the couch, and Savannah sat closely next to him. They were comparing dates, and one in particular seemed perfect. "How about January 1st? It's a new year, and a new start for the both of us."

"Its perfect," Savannah said smiling. "You do realize that is only like 5 months away, right?"

"Yeah, that is fine," he said smiling. "By the way...I want to apologize for what I said once Cody left. Its just the thought of losing you drives me crazy."

Savannah smiled, as she snuggled into John's side even closer, wrapping her arms around him. "You aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, I like the sound of that," John said smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to momijisan89, gabbylynn, Gracie Claire, Allylynn, Teenage Hearthrob, Ainat, lohanluvesCAC and Taylor Chesney for your consistent reviews. You guys rock and I appreciate getting them!**

**Christmas Day**

Savannah woke up on Christmas morning with a big smile on her face. She only had to wait one more week, and then she would be Mrs. John Cena, and would be married to her best friend. She was so comfortable in John's muscular arms, and didn't want to move a muscle, but knew sooner or later she would have to get up. They were spending Christmas morning and early afternoon with her family, and would head to the Cena household later in the afternoon. The smile on her face grew bigger as she watched John sleep, and decided to be mischevious in the way she woke him up.

Her arms were already wrapped around his naked chest, so she decided to tickle his sides with her manicured fingernails. The touch immediately made John jump.

"Not funny," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Savannah laughed. "I thought it was," she said as she snuggled closer to him. "Merry Christmas John."

"Merry Christmas baby," he said smiling as he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want your Christmas present?"

Savannah instantly sat up in bed with a smile on her face. "Of course! I will get yours," she said as she ran to the dresser. When it came to Christmas, Savannah loved recieving presents, and giving even more.

She then handed John a box and crawled back into bed with him. He tore into paper and was instantly surpised. "Babe, I love it," he said kissing her temple. He then began looking through the picture album his wife-to-be made for him. The first several pictures contained him and each of the cars in his collection. The other half of the pictures were of him and Savannah, ranging in time from when they first started dating to just several days ago.

"Do you really like it?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I do. This must have taken awhile to put together."

"Kind of, but not really. There is something else taped to the back cover."

John flipped to the back cover, and saw a silver chain taped. He took the chain in his hand, and read the dog tag. "John and Savannah Cena, January 1, 2009."

"I know that I gave you a dog tag chain several months ago, but this has our wedding date and my wedding name on it."

"Thank you," he whispered, and leaned over to kiss her lips. "I love this and I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling.

"Go ahead and open yours," John said as he put the chain around his neck. Savannah ripped through the paper, and instantly squealed when she saw the box holding her new jewelery box.

"Thank you John, I definietly needed one," she said smiling.

"I kind of took that hint when I heard you cussing the other day because a drawer broke."

Savannah laughed at the memory, as John told her there was something in each of the three drawers. First, she found diamond earrings, second she found a locket and finally, she found a white gold necklace with a diamond pendant. She then carefully placed her gifts on the side of the bed, and threw herself on top of John, kissing him passionately. "Thank you for everything. I love the gifts and I love you."

"I love you," he said in between kisses. He then pulled her as close to him as he could, letting one hand wonder up her shirt, and the other down her pajama pants. As his hands were about to reach their destinations, they both heard squealing from downstairs.

"Aunt Savannah! Uncle John! Come on, lets open presents!" they heard Declan, Shane's oldest son, scream.

"Oh no, everyone is up," Savannah said sadly.

"Later?"

"Yes, most defininetly later," she replied.

John and Savannah relunctantly got out of bed, and made their way downstairs to greet everyone. The day seemed to fly by for them. They opened presents and ate a great breakfast. After breakfast, everyone started either playing with the toys or cleaning up. Stephanie and Savannah snuck upstairs while Savannah got her stuff ready to head to Boston.

"So, are you ready for next week?"

"Absolutely," Savannah said smiling. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Are you ready to be a Matron of Honor?"

"Of course," Stephanie told her sister. "Its crazy, but it just doesn't feel like you should be old enough to be getting married. You and John are going to be extremely happy. I just wish you guys didn't live so far away."

"I know, but we will still see each other at the shows and stuff. Just because I'm going to be living in Tampa doesn't mean we won't see each other."

"Your right," Stephanie said smiling. "By the way, here is a gift I got you."

Savannah sat next to her sister on the bed, and opened the paper. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she lightly ran her fingers over the picture frame.

"Do you remember taking these pictures?"

"Of course I do." Savannah said as she once again looked at the double picture frame. On the left side, she looked at the picture of her and Stephanie, playing dress up when they were younger. To the right, Paul took the picture of both sisters the night before she got back together with John. Under both pictures read a caption, Sisters Forever. "Thank you so much, Stephanie," Savannah said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Your welcome. I knew you would like it."

About another hour later, John and Savannah were on their way to West Newbury. They immediately opened presents and ate a great dinner, but before they knew it, it was only 9:00 pm and Savannah was exhausted. After falling asleep in the living room, John brought her upstairs and carefully placed her in bed.

"Good night," he whispered as he pulled the covers over her body. He then kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He wished January 1st would hurry up and get here. He just couldn't wait to be married to that woman.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of My Love. Thank you once again for all the reviews and hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

January 1,2009

Savannah couldn't stop smiling as her sister-in-law and bridesmaid, Marissa applied her makeup. Today was finally the day. After breaking up and getting back together with John, her car accident and recovery, her wedding day was finally here, and she was marrying John. Life couldn't get any better!

"Savannah, I don't think you have stopped smiling," Marissa teased as she applied lip gloss.

"I can't help it! I am just so excited!"

"I don't blame you a bit. I think I was just as excited when Shane and I got married. By the way...you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you," Savannah said as she looked down at her dress. She decided that since Christmas wasn't that long ago, she wanted deep red as the color for her bridesmaids. When she went dress shopping, she found a strapless dress with a sparkly bodice, and there was a strip of the same red on top and bottom of the dress. She loved it.

"Thank you so much. Do you think John will like it?"

"Oh I think he will," Marissa said smiling as Stephanie came in.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. "Its about time to line up."

"Yeah," they said in unison and Savannah took a deep breath. "I am most certainly ready."

Meanwhile, John was in another room of the church, straigtening his tie when he saw his dad come in. "Its just about show time John. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," he said with confidence.

"Son, I just want to let you know that I am very proud of you. Your mom and I are both proud."

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed his dad in a hug. "I can't believe the day is actually here. I am extremely happy and blessed."

"Come on," John's dad said as he led the way out of the room. "Lets go get you married."

Savannah grew more and more anxious as she watched each of her bridesmaids go down the aisle. Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and Marissa were already waiting for her, while Stephanie was walking down the aisle now with John's brother, Dan.

"Savannah, it looks like its our turn. Are you ready?"

She turned to face her father, with the biggest smile on her face as she heard the music signaling her. "Yes I am, daddy."

As they started down the aisle, John and Savannah's eyes locked on each other, and stayed that way as she approached him. Both started crying as Savannah hugged her dad, and walked toward the priest with John. Soon, the priest started reciting a prayer, and it was then time for the vows.

"John, do you take Savannah to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"Savannah, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said smiling.

They then exchanged rings, and were soon pronounced husband and wife.

"John, you may..."

John could take it any longer, and as soon as he heard the priest allow him to kiss Savannah, he instantly pulled her, and gave her the kiss that united them as a married couple.

"...keep kissing the bride," the priest finished with a chuckle, as their guests in the church started laughing as well. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."

John and Savannah happily walked down the aisle while their guests clapped, and soon found themselves dancing their first dance to "I'll Be," by Edwin McCain.

"John, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now," she said as she snuggled herself closer to her new husband.

"I'm happy too. Did everything turn out perfect for you today?"

"Perfect and then some," she said as they kissed one more time before the song ended.

The two enjoyed a great dinner, wonderful speeches from family and friends, and soon it was 1AM, and left the reception, making their way to the honeymoon suite that was waiting for them.

"Baby, I love you," John told his bride as they relaxed in the jacuzzi bath tub.

"I love you too John," she said as she leaned foward, leaning herself on John and kissing him passionately.

John then grabbed the two waiting glasses of champange that were waiting for them on the floor. He handed one to Savannah, and they clicked glasses for a toast.

"To a long and happy life."

"To a long and happy life, full of love and laughs," Savannah said smiling. She had no doubt they would have a long and happy life, and couldn't wait to see what life brought them.


End file.
